Some surgical procedures are lengthy and a doctor must often stand for several hours, almost in the same position. Without some means for resting the procedure can be very tiring and may affect the doctor's performance.
At a conventional operating table a high chair or stool is necessary for the doctor to maintain a standing or near standing position. However, a conventional stool can obstruct the doctor's movements and must be moved frequently. If the stool is on wheels or rollers, it can slip out of position at a crucial moment and upset the doctor's balance. It would be very desirable to have a stool on which the doctor could remain seated to minimize fatigue, yet which would accommodate movements of the doctor around the operating position without slipping out of place, or becoming insecure at any time.